Juste toi, Draco
by rickiss
Summary: Il y a bien pire que la mort. Il y a une souffrance qui peut déchirer bien plus que la pire des tortures. Et il y a bien pire que la perte d'un ami. Il y a l'absence d'un ennemi.


Bonjour,

En farfouillant dans mes brouillons de fanfics, je suis tombée sur ce texte que j'avais écrit il y a quelques temps. En le relisant, je n'ai rien eu envie de modifier : je l'avais écrit avec le cœur, avec les tripes, et tout me plaît encore aujourd'hui ainsi. J'ai juste rajouté les deux dernières phrases, mais le reste est resté tel quel.

A l'époque j'avais hésité entre en faire un OS ou une fic plus longue … Ayant une idée derrière la tête pour une suite éventuelle, je décide d'en faire une fic à chapitres. Simplement, par manque de temps et parce que j'ai déjà d'autres fics en cours, je ne publierais sans doute pas tout de suite les autres chapitres.

Mais j'espère que ce 1er jet vous plaira déjà, et vous donnera envie de plonger dans une fic qui ne promet pas, une fois de plus, d'être très joyeuse …

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K +

* * *

**Juste toi, Draco**

**Prologue : Prélude**

Tu es mort. Tu es mort. Tu es …

Je pourrais me répéter cent fois ces mots, je n'y croirais toujours pas.

Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas arrivé, hein, dis-moi … Rassure-moi, respire, ouvre les yeux, relève-toi …

Viens me prendre la main, viens me dire que ce n'est rien. Que tout est fini, qu'on a eu peur, mais que tout s'est bien terminé.

Mais pas ça, pas comme ça. Pas dans la poussière, pas dans le sang, pas dans les larmes. Non, ne me dis pas ça, ou plutôt dis-le moi. Parle-moi ! Parle-moi …

Je t'en supplie.

« Viens, Harry. C'est fini. »

Non, pas cette voix-là, pas une autre voix que la tienne. Pas ces mots-là dans une autre bouche, pas cette promesse sur d'autres lèvres. Pas de vie sans toi, pas ça …

Tu es là, devant moi. Tu l'as toujours été, tu étais là, mais maintenant … Tout s'écroule autour de moi, tout est tombé, fini. Game over. Mais la partie ne peut pas déjà être finie, je n'ai rien compris, je n'ai pas eu le temps de jouer ! Je voudrais tout recommencer, s'il-te-plaît.

« Harry, il faut y aller … Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici. »

Non, c'est vrai, ça. Il n'y a rien ici. Rien.

Rien qu'un champ de bataille, rien qu'un parfum de haine. Rien que mes larmes et ma douleur ne pourraient réparer. Rien à sauver. C'est trop tard.

« Bravo Potter ! Tu as gagné, tu sais … Tu nous as sauvé. »

Sauvé quoi, par Merlin ? Sauvé quoi, hein, putain ! C'est un champ de ruines, un cimetière de tombes que j'ai creusées moi-même …

Et c'est glorieux, ça ? C'est victorieux ! J'ai envie de crever moi aussi, j'ai envie de les rejoindre. Moi aussi je voudrais qu'on m'enterre, sans les honneurs, merci.

Parce que oui, j'ai sauvé le monde sorcier. J'ai débarrassé les gentils des méchants.

Mais toi, au milieu de tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Qu'as-tu demandé, toi ?

Putain, Draco, qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? Là, dans cette guerre dont nous ne voulions pas ! C'est vrai que je te haïssais. De tout mon cœur, même ! Mais pas à ce point … Pas au point de vouloir te voir mourir.

Pas au point de te perdre …

Tu es mort.

Je ne m'y ferais pas, je crois.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mon corps est vide, un vide abyssal l'a envahi, et rien ne va … J'ai envie de vomir, j'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai envie de hurler. De hurler, à m'en déchirer le corps, jusqu'à en crever s'il le faut.

Rien ne va, rien ne m'apaise. Rien ne va sans toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ; c'est vrai, on me le répète comme si ça devait me consoler : on ne s'aimait pas. On se détestait, toi et moi. Mais ça ne m'apaise pas de me rappeler ça.

Au contraire : c'est comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi. La plus essentielle. Comme si d'avoir fait la guerre aurait dû laisser en moi la partie la plus noire de mon être. Comme si je ne devais avoir plus que de la haine en moi.

Et je me demande si ce n'est pas vrai, au fond … Autour de moi, on pleure nos amis, nos proches, on me tend la main pour que je vienne pleurer moi aussi. Mais …

Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'éprouve rien face à ces pertes. Je les aime, pourtant. Je les ai aimés, comme je ne t'ai jamais aimé, toi … Mais …

Ils ne me manquent pas. Ils ne sont pas ces impacts dans mon cœur criblé, ils ne sont pas ces vides qui me mangent les entrailles. Ils ne me provoquent pas de réveils brutaux en sueur, de cauchemars trop réels, ils sont si loin pour moi …

Et on me regarde de travers quand je ne pleure pas sur ces tombes blanches. On me reproche en silence d'avoir provoqué tout ça et de ne même pas le regretter.

On me remercie d'avoir sauvé des vies au prix de tant de morts, mais on aimerait que je me repente au moins dans les larmes et la douleur. Je le fais, mais pas pour la bonne personne, selon eux …

Mais merde, est-ce que je viens les chercher pour savoir s'ils pleurent et gémissent assez sur ceux qu'ils regrettent ! Bien sûr que j'ai du chagrin, bien sûr que tout ça me brise, mais ça … ça c'était déjà le cas il y a des années : sept ans que je me préparais à ces pertes, à cette douleur à venir, à ce massacre inéluctable. Tout ça, je m'y attendais. Je m'y préparais, depuis si longtemps. Et quand c'est enfin arrivé, que pouvais-je dire, à part « Oui, c'est dommage … mais je le savais. » Au fond, on le savait tous, mais eux ont sans doute voulu s'aveugler là-dessus. Alors oui, la douleur est abyssale pour eux.

Moi j'étais prêt.

Sauf pour toi.

Que croyais-je, au fond ? Que tu étais invincible ? Immortel ? Tu en donnais tellement l'impression que j'ai dû m'en convaincre, tu sais …

Mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus là. Et pour ça, et pour toi, mon cœur saigne, mon corps s'abandonne. Oui, pour toi, je crève à petit feu, je voudrais tout refaire, tout retenir …

Oui, on se haïssait, mais aujourd'hui, avec regret, je dois l'admettre, je peux te l'avouer : tu me manques. Sans ta haine, sans ta colère, sans ton mépris, je ne suis plus rien.

On peut bien me le reprocher, on peut me critiquer et me rejeter autant qu'on veut aujourd'hui, ça ne vaudra jamais un de tes regards noirs, un de tes coups rageurs … Ca ne vaudra jamais toi. Ca ne me rendra pas la seule personne qui pouvait me manquer quand le calme serait revenu.

Aujourd'hui, le monde est en paix, mais moi … moi il faut vraiment croire que je n'étais pas fait pour ça, que mon destin était d'être déchiré par la guerre, parce que, crois-moi, aujourd'hui je donnerais tout pour refaire la guerre … avec toi.

Juste avec toi, Draco.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'essaie, tu sais. J'essaie sincèrement chaque jour de revivre, de me reconstruire, mais … quand tout l'édifice s'est écroulé, et que son pilier principal a disparu, sur quoi rebâtir ? Avec quelle matière brute refaire tout ça ?

Je ne suis plus qu'un tas de ruines. J'ai beau tenter d'avancer, tout de toi me ramène en arrière. Mes perspectives d'avenir ne sont peuplées que de mes souvenirs, où les regrets se mêlent à ton absence … Où est-ce que je peux aller pour te retrouver ? Pour me retrouver ? Où est-ce que je peux trouver un sens, une raison de me lever chaque matin ?

Le vide est trop grand, l'avidité trop présente. Mon corps ne se supporte plus, il n'accepte plus rien : je ne peux plus le remplir, je ne peux plus le nourrir, encore moins le satisfaire. Mon esprit, c'est pire : il se déchire et se vide tour à tour. Plus rien ne va, et pourtant …

La vie continue, comme ils disent. On s'habitue à tout, il paraît. Oui, peut-être. Mais pour le moment, je ne vois pas comment m'y faire, comment avancer, comment vivre … Vivre, en étant heureux de me sentir vivant. Heureux d'avoir survécu, comme j'ai toujours fait.

Là, le cœur n'y est pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout ça … La guerre, oui, je la comprends : on m'a tellement formaté pour ça. Mais pourquoi moi j'ai survécu ? Encore une fois … Et pourquoi toi tu es mort ? Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas …

C'est dur, franchement. Continuer à vivre quand on n'a plus de raison. Repartir, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Vivre, quand tant d'autres sont morts.

Vivre, quand toi tu n'es plus là. Mort.

Putain, ce simple mot me tue ! Enfin, j'aimerais, je crois bien, qu'il me tue … Que je disparaisse moi aussi, que j'oublie enfin tout, ou que je te rejoigne. Mais même ça, ça ne me satisferait pas.

Parce qu'il y a pire que la mort.

Il y a la vie sans toi, Draco.


End file.
